Certain visual presentations may comprise an image portion and be surrounded by a frame portion, which frame portion does not contain image information. When such an image is to be visually presented, such that the frame portion is not visible, but within the limits defined by the outer circumference of the frame portion, optical means can be used to enlarge the image such that it can be viewed within the outer circumference of the frame portion, by guiding light irradiated from or reflected from the image surface.
Such optical guidance means are known for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,261 where by means of optical fibers a composite visual presentation of increased area is constructed. The fiber optic image transform construction of this guidance means is arranged in front of a plurality of visual presentation panels for transforming an image collectively provided by panels into a corresponding continuous image in which discontinuities between adjacent panels visual presentation zones are eliminated.
In published US patent application 2011/0102302 A1 a direct viewing type visual presentation device is disclosed having at least one visual presentation panel having visual presentation region and a frame region provided outside a visual presentation region with a boundary extending along the first direction between a visual presentation region and a frame region and at least light transmitting cover disposed on a viewer side of the at least one visual presentation panel. The panel cover includes a lens portion disposed a astride the boundary for refraction a portion of light emitted from a visual presentation region towards the frame region and a viewer side surface of the lens portions is a curved surface and a rear side surface of the land portion is also a curved surface. This structure allows seamless visual presentation of an image in a case of tiled images.
Furthermore from published US patent application no. 2005/0140613 A1 an image visual presentation is disclosed comprising an image visual presentation device having a ray of electrically driven picture elements which are viewable at a viewing interface surface. An optical device comprising a plurality of mechanically bonded waveguides having a surface adapted to a surface of an image or visual presentation to be visually presented and a viewing interface surface, wherein optical wave guide fibers guide the light from the image side to the viewing side of the panel such that the image can be viewed at the viewing interface surface side having an apparent form and size corresponding to the outer circumference of the image edge.
Solutions having optical fibers, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,261 and US 2005/0140613 A1 are disadvantageous as the fibers comprised in such solutions are to be mechanically bonded and supported. Other solutions such as described in US2011/0102302 comprising a lens like optical guidance are disadvantageous since their viewing angle may be limited.